


Devil's Breath

by Kanarek13



Category: White Collar
Genre: Fanart, Gen, Gen Prompt Bingo, H/C Advent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-17
Updated: 2016-12-17
Packaged: 2018-09-09 04:02:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8875168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kanarek13/pseuds/Kanarek13
Summary: Story link: LJNotes: OMG, I have to say I'm all giddy with squee because after literally years of sitting on this piece of artwork it has finally found a home in a fic  And this makes me sooooo happy \o/ I made it at least 3 years ago and have been trying to find someone to write a story to go with it... and then earlier this year the wonderful cookielaura and I have talked about collaborating on this and YAY, this is it \o/ And let me tell you - the story is soooooooooo goooooooood, awwwww. Our poor boys *clings to them* You have to read it :PThis fills the bridge square on my Gen Prompt Bingo card \o/





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cookielaura](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=cookielaura).



> **Story link:** [LJ](http://cookielaura.livejournal.com/76733.html)
> 
>  **Notes:** OMG, I have to say I'm all giddy with squee because after literally years of sitting on this piece of artwork it has finally found a home in a fic And this makes me sooooo happy \o/ I made it at least 3 years ago and have been trying to find someone to write a story to go with it... and then earlier this year the wonderful [](http://cookielaura.livejournal.com/profile)[**cookielaura**](http://cookielaura.livejournal.com/) and I have talked about collaborating on this and YAY, this is it \o/ And let me tell you - the story is soooooooooo goooooooood, awwwww. Our poor boys *clings to them* You have to read it :P
> 
> This fills the _**bridge**_ square on my [Gen Prompt Bingo card](http://kanarek13.livejournal.com/105716.html) \o/

  
[ ](https://dl.dropbox.com/s/5f8rgksqzq7vz49/dbart.png?dl=0)  



End file.
